persona_6fandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Neisingh
Chris, Truthfully known as his Alias Druganato is a Major Antagonist in Persona 6 and Major Antagonist in Persona 6 Ultimate Profile Chris is a 20-year old Young Adult who is part of the Group also known as The “Heartbreakers” who are one of Wonderland’s biggest enemy. When he was 12 years old, he moved in the United States as a Transfer Student, And didn’t went to an American School until when he was 14, and until then, he was always known as “shady”, he would smoke weed and get high with his gang of friends, and at school, would always listen to loud 80s rock music with his headphones, and would be sexually thirsty for girls online, much like Ryan, And would get beaten up by random “thugs” on the street, even to one point where he got a black eye. When he turned 20 however, his crimes turned even worse as his weed and other drug addictions became worse as he grew older, and one time, pulled a knife at one of the grocery store employee who he was trying to robe and got arrested more than once, Everybody in town despises him and even Chris himself moved out of the United States, and went all the way to Japan to “get away” only for him to cause even more mayhem there. He moved to Japan on April 16th, and was usually quiet to others, but didn’t really show his true side until June 1st, During this time, it was rumored he was stalking on Momoko when she wasn’t looking, and even peaked inside of the Apartment where The Protagonist’s And Momoko were staying at, just to see Momoko Naked, and take pictures of her, Similar to what Ryan did, he posted these photos to Social media and until couple weeks later, there were rumors that Momoko was actually a Porn Idol, and a whore looking for a place to stay. While those Allegations are false however, he continues to stalk Momoko, and until August 17, he kidnapped Momoko, and was missing for 3-days and even the protagonist himself couldn’t find her, and began to worry, on August 19th, they found Momoko tied up with Wrapping Tape on her mouth and wrists so that she wouldn’t escape, what was even worse is that Momoko herself was drugged the night then so she wouldn’t remember what had happened to her kidnapping, and to get rid of the evidence, Chris on the other hand continues to keep a watch on Momoko, until later that day, she escaped, and jumped off the window from Chris’s Dormitory all the way to the Apartment at night Momoko herself escaped with no clothes on, and she was only using a towel to cover herself up from herself not being shown, and later that day, it turned out she had been raped, as when she looked up on Social media, turned out Chris pretended that Momoko was his girlfriend and was only a target for sex because he was just thirsty, much of Momoko’s Surprise, more rumors started going around her, all because of him. Appearance Chris is a Very Tall Young Man, who is Taller than Eichiro Okamoto (The Tallest of Persona 6) Implied by Mako, the reason he wanted to make him taller was so he can be intermediating, and also show his foreign side.has Frizzy Lightish Cool Brown Hair with Blue eyes and Pale Skin, his right eye is his normal eye color, but on the Left, his eye appears to be Dark Red Barely showing any pupil, and has a very exaggerated facial expression. He wears a black leather jacket with a black shirt that has a skull on the middle, his sleeves and his collar are long enough to reach his neck area, and are the only part of his whole shirt that has a teal color. He also wears Blue Pants with a Brown Belt and Regular Black Tennis Shoes. he also wears two black rings on both of his ring finger, they’re both black. Personality He is an Arrogant and Cocky Guy who likes to brag about the crimes he has committed, especially to his closest friends, he also seems to be very thirsty for Sex and Is Desperate for sex so much since he was 14. Boss Battle Relationships Momoko Takanashi (Love Interest) '' He seems to have a crush on Momoko, even though they are 4-years apart, but in actuality, Chris only wanted Momoko just as a Sex Tool, and stalks her wherever she goes, he actually confesses to the public that Momoko is his “girlfriend” only for that to annoy Momoko, and to dislike him even more, she downright declines his love, only for Chris himself to become a much stronger Shadow version of himself. '''Vanessa and Analeia ' (Love Interest) '' When he was in Middle School, he used to date them, only for Analeia to block him for being annoying, and for Vanessa to not even like him, but USE him for sex '''Ukrainian Girl' (Love Interest) '' On his trip back to his home country, he visited a random girl on the street who was also desperate for sex just like him, only again, not an actual love relationship, and just used her as a tool 'Reina Kojima' ''(Love Interest) '' He had perverted thoughts for Reina, but with the help of Fukakai, they both forced Ryan to rape her instead so that they would not be responsible and be arrested for the crimes, his “love” for Reina wasn’t as severe as Momoko’s, but was responsible for Reina’s PTSD 'Azumi Fujikawa' ''(Love Interest) Another one of his brainwashed “experiments” In Ryan’s Brain, he was the one who purposely made her pregnant, and was never Ryan’s or Fukakai’s Baby in the end, it was all his child that he always wanted and only wanted it so that potential baby could be his new skill for taking over the world, potentially ruining Japan. (Other) Protagonist (Rival) '' He Dislikes Fuyuki, not only for taking his “love” away, but just for ruining his plans, especially when he thought Fuyuki was the one that called the cops on him the whole time, it was later again, proven false, but still severally hates Fuyuki, and the rest of Persona 6 'Ryan' ''(Best Friend) Him and Ryan were best friends from the very beginning, they met since Chris Joined the heartbreaker club, but was never Manipulated into Liking Women like Yukari (Alias) and Ryan, He then joined just for the Jist of it. In reality, Druganato never liked Ryan in the slightest, and only used him for making both Fukakai and himself not guilty Fukakai Yamazaki (Best Friend) He and Fukakai are best friends and have been accomplishing crimes together, the two of them were responsible for killing Hisato’s Boyfriend and were the one that forced Ryan to rape Reina Kojima and much more, and were even responsible for Momoko’s Death all together. ' Nina Neisingh' (Younger Sister) Nina is his younger sister by 10-years, his sister loves him dearly even though he hates his own sister and treated her horribly, nevertheless, he only uses her for his antics and that is all. Gallery File:Druganato_and_Momo.png|Druganato holding Momoko hostage File:Victim_Artwork.png|Druganato on the Left File:Druganato.png|Artwork done for Druganato’s Birthday File:Chris_Heartbreakers_.jpeg|Chris art by mako File:Druganato_And_Momoko_by_Ella_.png|Art Collaboration with Ella and Mako, Druganato strangling Momoko File:Momoko_protag_druganato_.png|Druganato, planning to use Momoko as his “Princess” while The protagonist falls under hypnosis File:Princess_Momoko_Druganato_.png|“Princess Momoko” with Chris, helding her captive File:Druganato_Concept_.png|Druganato Concept Art Amino Post on the villains of persona Trivia * Druganato’s Birth-month and birth year represent 6 and 4, 6, with three more 6’s is 666 aka, The Devil’s Number and the year 2004 or just 4, is a mirror numbered of 6 as well as 9, 6 and 4, 4 is equal to 9, 9 backwards is 6, meaning his birthday has ties to the Devil. ** June 15 In dated form is (6/15) 1 is equal to 7, which comes after 6, and 5 comes before 6. External Links Category:Persona 6 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Born in 2000s Category:Born in the 2000s Category:Tall Characters Category:Foreginers Category:Villans Category:2004 Births Category:Heartbreakers